To Like Harry
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Ron and finds comfort next to Harry.A day alone with him shows her he is no longer just good pal Harry.She finds out how it is to like him soon enough.A new admirer of her's also her arrives, maybe meddling with both's feelings.HHR
1. Different Feelings

**New fic. **

**This is chapter one of a different fic- not What They Can't See. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know already… don't make me say it. **

_**

* * *

**__**To Like Harry**_

_Chapter 1: Different Feelings_

Harry lay down in the grass, staring at the baby blue sky. He rested his hands behind his head, his classes tipped over. Today, the boy felt very relaxed. He breathed in and out easily, closing his eyes briefly. He smiled to himself, thinking about his friends, the smiles and they laughs they always had.

Today was a feel good day for Harry Potter, who was usually under pressure, in trouble, or extremely depressed.

His ears picked up the crunching of grass signaling another's arrival.

The breeze softly blew at his face and brushed past through his hair, making him breathe deeply again.

He heard someone take a seat beside him, leaning against the tree as he heard the cracking of a branch. He heard the clicking of needles, as he automatically knew who it was.

"Hey Hermione." he said knowingly, smiling again, opening his eyes. He flipped over on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms. He looked at the girl before her, analyzing her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore a stripped hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans that fit her legs nicely. Well, in Harry's opinion, but she didn't have to know that.

"Hello Harry." she said, concentrating on knitting. She'd only brought a small ball of yarn, meaning she wouldn't be knitting for long.

"Decided to take a break from studying?" he asked as she still refused to meet his face.

"Strangely, yes. I'm here to work on a few more SPEW hats." she said, working rather quickly.

"Oh?" he asked, turning on his back to his former position. The sun warmed his face, as he closed his eyes.

There were a few moments of silence.

"It's a Hogsmede Weekend, 'Mione." he said, breathing out. The lake waved a little, a stronger breeze coming in.

Silence again. Hermione continued to concentrate on her work.

"I know." she replied, casually.

"So… why aren't you with… Ron?" Harry asked, trying to sound as casual as she had. He succeeded a little, though his voice was a little hoarse.

"I should ask you the same thing." she said, continuing with the same tone of voice.

He smiled a little. There was a reason she was being a little difficult, and Harry was going to find out why.

"Its… it's good to get away from the crowd once in a while." Harry said, tilting his head in her direction. "I'm kind of… kind of tired of being in the spotlight. I'm taking a break from my life."

Harry turned to look at the sky again. She didn't answer, but kept working on the hat. It was 75 finished.

"Did… did Ron do something stupid again?" Harry asked, playing with fire. If he was right, she'd go on ranting. If he was wrong… well, he hoped she'd explain.

The ticking of the needles stopped. He heard a soft thud as she dropped her hands on to the yarn on her pants, along with her hands.

"Harry…. As you know, my world doesn't revolve around Ron." she said quickly.

He ignored her reply.

"Did he?" he turned on his stomach again, his chin resting on his arm. He looked at her again, with those deep, green, emerald orbs, his eyes analyzing her face.

"Is it so wrong to want to spend time with you?" she asked, picking up her knitting, going a little slower.

He looked up at her with those innocent eyes of his, his expression resembling a 4 year old who was looking at something it couldn't quite figure out.

Hermione felt some blood rush to her face, her heart rate picking up a little. She couldn't take those irresistible green eyes looking at her.

"What!" she snapped at the boy as he sat up, folding a leg upwards, resting his arm on it.

When he didn't answer, but just stared at her, she turned back to her work, looking annoyed. She began knitting at a dangerous speed, wanting to get out of Harry's gaze as soon as she could.

"Hermione…" he placed a hand over hers, as she stopped knitting. She looked up into his eyes.

"You're okay aren't you? You and Ron are okay…?" he asked, as she frowned.

"No… we… broke up." she said looking down at her knitting. Harry gave her a sympathizing look.

"Who…?"

"I did. It's just… things weren't working out. When we fought, we'd just snog to make up! And that was all the time! … Sure, the snogging was okay… but, that's not… real. Not a real relationship, you know?" she said, as he nodded.

He lifted his hand from her's, running it through her hair. He slid off the tie that held her bushy hair together, letting it fall into the grass. She looked at him, her heart beating all too fast, her face flushing.

"Harry…" she whispered, as he took note of this.

He grinned with a glint of mischief in those emerald eyes of his. She was too preoccupied with his motions to notice.

"You just have to relax Hermione…" he said, sliding his index finger under her chin, where he rested his thumb. She jerked at this, shivering under his touch.

'_Kiss me Harry… please… you don't know… I broke up with Ron because… because of….'_

"_In time… you'll find someone new. Some one who really genuinely cares about you, not for your snogging skills, but for you. I'm sure Ron did though. Guess you weren't meant to be more than friends… for now at least." he said, now smiling. Harry's eyes bore deep into her's for moments that seemed a life time. _

Hermione's hands were getting extremely sweaty, her blush completely visible.

Then, Harry broke the gaze, looking around.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the common room." he said, turning around, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"Yes… we should." Hermione said in a sigh of relief… and with somehow a hint of disappointment.

"Hmmm…" he nodded, waiting for her to get up.

Harry didn't know why he felt so confident that day, but knowing he could make Hermione Granger tremble under his touch boosted his confidence by much more.

So, he couldn't help himself with one last test to see if he could make blush again.

He couldn't resist playing around with stubborn Hermione.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" she stood up, walking toward him.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

Hermione practically flushed, glowing red, and with his back turned to her, even he could see the light her face was making.

"No… Harry." she said, gathering her knitting.

"Hmm. 'Cause you are." he said smiling brightly, looking back at her. A slight breeze blew on cue as he turned, the wind slowly flapping his big white shirt, his hair getting more ruffled up.

"Er… thank you, Harry." she said, smiling sheepishly. He held out his hand, Hermione taking it as they both walked back to the school.

'_In all my days, I've never seen a Hermione Granger like this.'_ Harry thought, smiling.

Meanwhile Hermione was bubbling with anger deep within. She knew he was just playing with her. She'd noticed the mischief in his eyes when he took her chin.

'_You might've caught me off guard today Harry Potter, but it's not happening again. It's my turn to get back.' _Then, she smiled to herself, more out of mischief to herself, but a pleasant smile to anyone who happened to see.

Harry looked down at her, and they smiled at each other.

You'd have guessed they were a couple if you didn't know what the female was thinking.

'_In the game of logic, I'm the master.' _

And with that last thought, only Harry occupied her mind.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please.**


	2. Audible Dreams

Hello there! Me again!

Sorry if I confused many of you, which I probably have. This is the continuation of the first chapter that WAS in _What They Can't See._

This is a different FIC!

Sorry, just refreshing your memory. Now then, please enjoy, and give my motivation! Review after please! Thanks.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

* * *

_**To Like Harry **_

_Chapter 2: Audible Dreams_

Hermione paced the girl's dormitory, which was strangely empty. Some sort of girl's meeting was being held down at the Room of Requirement, and knowing Parvati and Lavender were leading it, Hermione decided not to go. It was already late, 10:00 in the evening according to the clock hanging over the tall wooden door.

She didn't seem to mind, since she needed some thinking space. Thinking space to think about things. To think about things involving Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the guy that she 'didn't' like but couldn't seem to get her mind off of.

From morning, to afternoon to evening, she'd thought about him. She saw Harry's face in her head when she was breaking up with Ron, which she tried to ignor, and succesfully did... for a split second.

Then there was that little episode under the trees that afternoon, him touching her hair, running his long and strong fingers through her thick hair.

And now, it was night time, and she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about him. His oh so shaggy hair, his beautiful green eyes, the scar that had stood out to everyone but her. It blended perfectly with all he was and all he looked like... and then there was his rear end...

All these thoughts ran through her head, 731 miles per hour, and she couldn't think of why they ran at 731 miles per hour, specifically. Then she remembered, it was Harry's birthday. Everything she thought of now was somehow Harry involved.

She continued to pace, her hand occasionally moving up to her chin, then to fiddle with the other hand. She chewed on her bottom lip, her brows furrowed.

_'Why would he act that way?'_ she thought, her eyebrows crinkling in deep thought and frustration.

'_Does he like me? No, he's Harry Potter! Who could ever like Hermione plain Jane Granger? Just… Ron… and Viktor. But that's it! I mean Harry, he shoots for the populars! Look at the girls he's dated so far! I mean… Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley! I was never in league with them! So he doesn't like me. That was a thought_,' she snorted, at the fact that she thought Harry would ever like her.

'_But why was he acting that way? So flirtatious… Harry Potter is not a flirt!_' she thought, continuing to pace.

'_Maybe he's not a flirt because I've never seen him be flirty! Yes, that's it. He might as well be flirty under that cute, clueless, handsome, attractive mask of his.' _

She sighed aloud, continuing to think.

'_Then, why would he use his inner coating of flirtiness towards me…? AND why would I care?'_ she snorted again, jerking her head back._ 'I didn't break up with Ron because of Harry! I mean, why would I? He's Harry! Just my close friend Harry!'_ she nodded.

She heaved another sigh, and ended up at her bed. She sat down, and then let herself fall against her comforters.

'_Revenge…? No… we'll just see what happens… I'll have to improvise…_' she thought, shuddering at the word. For once in her life, Hermione Jane Granger decided she'd go into battle, unprepared.

When she finally got in bed, shut her curtains, and settled herself under the comforters, the door burst open.

'Harry?' she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

"That was totally fun, Lav! We should have another get together like that every month!" the ditzy voice of Rebecca Stems said, as other girls were giggling, and mmhmm-ing.

Hermione grunted aloud, and shut her eyes tighter, drifting of to sleep with a new thought in her head.

_'I do not like Harry, I do not like Harry, I do not like Harry...'_

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of giggling, and whispering. She raised her upper body up, pushing the maroon comforters down, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Clearing her throat, she crawled to the end of her bed, poking her head out of the curtains of her four poster bed.

Parvati and Lavender were talking animatedly about something, their curtains wide open, their heads turning to their audience, then back at each other as they spoke.

The new first year, Kendra Davies, sat on her bed, cross legged, her face pink.

The third year girl, Rebecca Stems was smiling like the Cheshire cat, listening in to the older girl's conversation.

Their heads turned toward Hermione, noticing her because of the bushiness that came out between the curtains.

"Good morning Hermione…" Lavender giggled out, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"Good morning…" Hermione replied, blinking several times to get a clear view of the room.

"Had a good sleep Hermione?" Parvati asked, also suppressing the strong urge to laugh.

"Yes… why?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing, curious at why the girls were laughing so much.

Carol Lipinski, a fifth year student, looking much like Kendra in the state she was in, looked on, Lavender nodding at her.

"Well… you see… Hermione… umm… we woke up at 7 o' clock this morning… and it's a Sunday. Well, actually, we kept waking up… all night… because we were hearing things…. From your bed…"

Hermione's face began to warm up.

Carol continued when Hermione didn't say anything.

"You were moaning… and grunting… and then you started to do that… with Harry's name."

Parvati and Lavender began to laugh a little, covering their mouths when they got Hermione's heated glare.

"I told them," Carol continued, "that you were probably having a dream about him being in danger… until…"

The brunette paused a little too long for Hermione's liking.

"Until what, Carol?" she urged on, her voice higher than usual.

She looked at Hermione then at Parvati and Lavender, then back at Hermione.

"Until you were saying… 'Harry… do that thing with your tongue again.'" She finally finished.

Hermione's face now matched the color of her ex-boyfriend's hair.

"I…" in truth, she had nothing to retort to her over-exposure of feelings.

She'd been dreaming about the previous day when Harry did in fact kiss her as she'd wanted him to.

Parvati and Lavender began laughing.

Once they calmed down, they looked at her with shaky smiles.

"It's okay Hermione. We won't tell him…" Lavender said, as Parvati nodded, the other three girls nodding too.

Hermione was lost for words as she fell back onto her bed, her face about to explode from all the pressure in it.

'_Harry! This is all** your** fault! Why do you have to be… the way you are!' _she thought, pushing her face into her pillow, screaming.

"Whoa, Hermione! You're not finished yet?" Parvati joked, earning another muffled grunt/scream from Hermione.

Her eyes shut, thoughts in Embarrassment-Land, and with Harry, began to hit her head against the pillow.

* * *

Hehe. 

Poor Hermione.

Five people know her lusty little secret about Harryyyy... (waggles eyebrows)

What'll happen next? Things will, I tell you, **things** will!

Please R&R. Much appreciated.

See you next chapter then!


	3. Rumors and a Crazy Brunette Witch

Hello people!

Finally, here is the next chapter of _To Like Harry._

You'll find that there's a lot of OOC Hermione in this chapter, but, hey, who wouldn't be after you've gotten one of your deepest darkest secrets exposed?

Heads up, there's gonna be a lot of twists and turns in the story from this point on!

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters one and two.

* * *

__

_**To Like Harry**_

_Chapter 3: Rumors and a Crazy Brunette Witch_

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, combing her hair (or trying to), already showered, dressed and ready for breakfast.

"We promise we won't tell, Hermione," Parvati reassured, nodding again. Her laughing had died down a little, some seriousness coming over her face.

Hermione considered the sudden maturity… for about three seconds, when the gossip began to burst out in laughter again. Rebecca laughed a forced laugh out, obviously trying to get into the loop.

The victim threw her brush down against the maroon comforters, hearing the thud. She whipped her wand out to Parvati and Lavender, making them stop suddenly, worry filling their eyes.

"You can't kill us…" Lavender said, shaken, her hands held up in the air.

"They'll find our bodies… I know they will…" Parvati finished, her eyes shut, as if opening them would kill her.

"You should stop talking about this you know… that way, you wouldn't have the urge to 'accidentally' tell someone," Hermione said, in a crazy, mental way. Her eyes were wide open, a crazy smile coming over her face.

The younger girls froze, staring at Hermione as if she were a maniac, escaped from an asylum.

"You know my knowledge of jinxes and hexes, don't you?"

The two girls nodded, the younger girls still frozen.

"You know what might happen if this goes around don't you?" Hermione laughed out.

Both nodded once again, all else in the room still.

"Wonderful. So what's in this room is what's in this room, and that's how it'll stay, right?"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Parvati screamed, Lavender clapping a hand over her friend's mouth.

"I told you to be quiet!" the girl gone crazy said.

"Actually, you didn't…" Lavender mumbled.

Hermione, ignoring the gossip continued on with her threat.

"Yes, you can't- you can't… What am I doing…?" the bushy haired girl whispered softly, her face back from maniac to Hermione.

Parvati exhaled, opening her eyes. She backed away from Hermione once she got the chance.

"It's okay Hermione, but, this definitely proves that you're totally obsessed over-"

"Don't push it!" Carol hissed, silencing the gossip.

"I- well, I think H-Hermione's right… we have no right to scatter what's in this room…" Kendra whispered out shyly. She sat at her bed, everyone surprised she opened her mouth to even utter a word.

"I think- I think w-we should make a pact… you know… cause I know if everyone new that I were having a dream about I guy I liked-" Hermione made an audible noise at the back of her throat when she heard this "- I… don't know what I'd do. But I do know that I'd be really embarrassed. So… Hermione, I say, you should jinx any of us, should we let out a word of what went on here," the young girl continued, surprising everyone once again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lavender screamed out, Parvati's hand now clapping over her friend's mouth.

"That is, like, kind of, like, hard…" Rebecca said in her ditzy voice.

"Really, you shouldn't do that, because I'm almost positive one is sure to blurt the whole thing out… and I'm not hurting anyone for it… your conscience should beat at you about things like this… and, I already lost my mind over it…" Hermione said.

She heard a mumble like, "The conscience thing doesn't work for me," from Parvati.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "I wouldn't mind taking matter into my own hands if something like that happened."

She eyed the two gossips in the room, and all other girls got the message.

"Fine. We really won't tell anyone, really. If we do, you can… take matters into your own hands…" Lavender said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Fine. Deal." Hermione said, giving a small smile.

"Good. Now let's go eat, cause I'm starving after that exciting soundtrack last night!" Parvati said, stretching out, walking towards the door.

Hermione frowned, thinking about the possibilities of any of the girls in the room keeping the secret. She grabbed a small pocket sized book, and tapped her wand on it three times.

"On second thought…"

Hermione spoke the incantation in her mind, "_Dico Nullucorpus."_

The smart witch held the wand in her hand, blue glowing beams of light coming out of it slowly, slithering their way to the girls' wrists.

They watched as the blue lines came towards them, encircling their wrists, and then disappearing.

Hermione stopped at the two worse gossips, muttered a few more words, and the same glowing line, only silver now, swam around their wrists, and disappeared.

"Ugh. What was that all about?" Parvati said, lifting her wrist to examine it.

"Nothing. I trust you all completely," Hermione said smugly, lying, pocketing the small book that was once in her hand. She strode out, leaving all the girls staring at their wrists.

"She, like, totally doesn't trust us." Rebecca said.

"Gee Beck, a little slow on the uptake aren't we?" Carol said, following Hermione out the door.

Lavender and Parvati shrugged, following after.

"D'you think Hermione would mind if I told Susan Bones? Cause they get on well, don't you think?" Parvati offered.

"No, I don't think she'd mind. Susan is a great secret keeper, just like us…" Lavender returned.

* * *

Hermione sat at the lengthy Gryffindor table in the Great Hall alone, gathering up some food on her plate. She was right next to the gossiping Parvati and Lavender, and all the other girls that were a witness to the audio commentary of her dreams.

She couldn't think of anything but the embarrassing episode that morning, and most importantly, of the dream she'd had, and she'd since then tuned out all that was happening outside of her head.

'_I have the book here… I'd know if they'd tell someone… I haven't a thing to worry about…'_ Hermione reassured herself.

'_Where are Harry and Ron?_' she thought secondly, taking a sip of the hot coffee beside her. She hadn't seen them all morning- well she had seen Harry- not in the flesh though.

A mane of red hair suddenly flipped and stopped in front of her, as the owner, Ginny Weasley, took a seat across from her.

Hermione was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Lavender and Parvati giggling next to her, or the light brown haired boy far away from her, staring at her from the Ravenclaw table.

"Morning Hermione."

Hermione went on looking past Ginny. When she received no reply, she prodded further in a casual tone, grabbing a crimson red apple while at it.

"So… I heard you've been having sexual fantasies about Harry. Is it true that you also began to ma-"

Hermione spat out all the tea that was once in her mouth, that was now on Ginny's shirt.

"Eww… oh, gross Hermione-"

"Who told you that?" the bushy headed girl asked, her voice coming out in heavy pants.

A blur of black, white, and green swept past behind Ginny, going unnoticed by all of the girls, for everyone's attention was on the Gryffindor table.

"What are you all looking at? Go back to… whatever the heck you were doing!" Hermione snapped to everyone in the Great Hall, her voice vibrating off the stony walls.

After a short pause, Hermione sat back down, calming herself, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, it's everywhere now! Scattered, that bit of news is," Ginny nodded, Hermione turning as red as the unbitten apple.

"What's going on?"

Hermione's head turned slowly to the left, where a tall red headed Weasley stood, his broom in one hand, mud and water splashed all over his casual Sunday attire.

The girl took a seat, as the youngest of the Weasleys grabbed her wand, cleaning out her sweatshirt with a flick of the wrist.

Hermione began to scan her brain for a good answer, obviously deciding against the truth.

'_I can't very well tell Ron about what happened!' _

"Nothing you need to be worrying your little head off about. Now, where's Harry?" Ginny saved, a look of gratefulness passing over Hermione's face.

The redhead returned the look with a small nod.

"Gone and done himself in again. He's in the hospital wing, since Malfoy set a bludger on him."

"Wait a minute, when does Harry ever get hit by a bludger? He's always concentrated with Quidditch! And why aren't you there with him?"

"I was- we were- he was talking about something with me while we were flying… AND cause I was chasing after the little arse-face! That is… before Hermione went and spat her tea all over you. What was that all about?" Ron asked, now looking at Hermione.

The girl was now worried about Harry, but she figured that his royal handsomeness could sustain some time in the hospital wing without her- she had more important business to attend to.

"None of your business Ronald. Now, go and chase after arse face like you wanted to, and leave us to our business," Hermione said calmly, still shaking, her face rosy.

"Look, if Ginny knows, surely I can-"

"GO!" Hermione repeated in a tone that made Ron obey without any reluctance.

He threw and annoyed and mocking look in her direction.

"Fine. I'll just go and visit Harry. I'll just catch Malfoy when I seem him…" and he walked out of the Great Hall, his broom grasped at his side.

After the girls were sure he wasn't within earshot, Ginny began the conversation again.

"Well, I don't blame you Hermione. After all, I did date him, and trust me, he would rank first in a snog competition… though that new Kenneth boy isn't bad… but he's a great feel up-"

"Whatever you were told wasn't true- it was not sexual fantasies! It was just a dream gone wrong… You should know that, especially if it came from those two- which it shouldn't have!" Hermione said, jutting her head out towards the two friends whispering to each other, who acknowledged her glare with a frightful look.

Ginny looked at them a while, as if trying to comprehend why Hermione was placing the blame on them. While she looked at them, Hermione looked at her, her expression asking the question, "How could you possibly deny it was them?"

"Hermione, it wasn't them," Ginny said, shaking her head a little.

Hermione half laughed, sipping on some more of her tea. When she picked up the cup, it was still shaking.

'They can't've told, they can't've told…'

She placed it back down, and in a laughing tone, spoke.

"What d'you mean? Of course it was them. We share the same dorm, and they and a few other girls were a 'witness' to- to the thing that happened. Nobody else could've found it out," Hermione said, flipping through the empty book that was in her pocket.

'Their names aren't here! After that spell… who could've broken that spell?'

"There was a boy…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione slammed her book shut.

"A boy."

"Yes, yes, it was a boy who started it all… this morning… yeah, that's it."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What! How in the bloody world could a bloody BOY know about what happened!" exclaimed the girl, slamming the tea cup down so hard that a large crack appeared on it.

"Easy there…" said Ginny, a sheepish, worried smile coming over her. "Is it that time of the month again?"

Hermione ignored her, a thousand thoughts running through her head at one moment.

'_How could a boy know? If a boy knows, then Harry will know! But he can't! He just can't!' _

"Hey, hey, I think I remember who it is! Some kid from Ravenclaw!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione thought, her eyes widening.

'Ravenclaw? If it's already at Ravenclaw, how many people from Gryffindor know?'

"Ugh… I wouldn't've liked Harry if I knew it was this hard…" she voiced out quietly.

"What? A confession I hear?" Ginny said smiling brightly, her hand acting as an extension of her ear.

"I didn't say anything!" the bright red witch replied, straightening.

"Yes you did! I specifically heard the words like and Harry used together in a sentence."

When Hermione's forehead met the table, the redhead finally decided to push in some pep talk.

"Look, Hermione… that's okay if you like Harry! I'm pretty sure seventy five percent of this school has liked, or does still like Harry… Plus, he's single, and you're his best friend- that's a girl! You've been with him through thick and thin, through everything, even when he defeated You-Know-Who... you should know that liking Harry and being his best friend isn't much of a difference."

Ginny sat back in her chair.

"I don't like him, you know I do, just not the way everyone thinks…" Hermione's muffled voice came after a few moments.

"And yes, it is that time of month," she lied, knowing it would be a week until then.

The young Weasley sighed an understanding sigh.

"Well, that would explain a lot! Blimey Hermione, you should've mentioned that a while ago!" she said, seeming to take it in.

Relief waved over the smart witch, glad she'd chosen to agree with Ginny's earlier "findings".

"Yes… in fact… I'm not feeling so good right now either… I think I'm just going to go up and take a rest…" she said, picking herself up from the table.

"Good idea, and don't forget that charm, always lightens up the cramps," Ginny said in a hushed tone.

Hermione nodded, making her way out of the Great Hall.

'_She is so lying,'_ Ginny thought, smiling to herself. She stood, making her way to the hospital wing, leaving the Hall, catching up to Hermione, who was halfway out.

Neither ever suspected the pair of dark blue eyes watching closely from the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!

Any spells in here are my own making and will be explained later, if the use is not clear enough in this chapter.

Get ready for a new character, and lots of weird stuff going on next-next chapter.

Why not next chapter, you may ask.

Because we're going to see how the boys' morning went!

So, I'll see you guys next chapter!


	4. Confessions and a Muggle Born Psycho

Hey people!

It's time for the next chapter!

Oh, one more thing, Realization is on a break, since, if possible, I want to get this one at least a chapter ahead of it, since I believe it will be longer.

Brace yourselves for a few more new characters, and a psychotic muggle born stalker!

Since I have nothing more to say, please proceed to reading – and please review!

* * *

_**To Like Harry**_

_Chapter 4: Confessions and a Muggle Born Psycho_

Small rays of early light peaked through the long maroon curtains, the sky still a dark blue, the sun slowly beginning to rise for the day.

A tired, and early risen, Harry was on the couch, bathed and fully dressed, still asleep.

He shifted; his head drooping lazily back on the maroon couch, with his zip-up Gryffindor sweatshirt drooped over him. His shaggy head lolled back and forth, his glasses shifting positions every now and then. He let a tired emerald eye open a little, and then he turned his body, and continued on with his morning nap.

His Firebolt was mounted on the coffee table before the dim, flickering fireplace, beside a small box containing a snitch he'd bought for practices.

A smack crossed his forehead, and he stirred, looking up at the cause of the pain.

"Her- Wait- wha- What the hell?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes under his tilted glasses.

"C'mon! Don't want to be late for breakfast," a fully awake Ron Weasley exclaimed.

Harry stood to stretch his stiffened up muscles, and nodded when his hands fell to his sides.

Ron could see the dark circles under the glint of the boy's glasses, getting him a little concerned. Before the redhead could ask about anything, Harry spoke.

"I thought we were practicing today? Big game on Wednesday. Don't want to lose to Slytherin. Remember?" Harry said, his eyes finally opening fully, as he made hand motions.

Anyone that was in a conversation with the boy could tell that he was very out of it, using incomplete sentences and all.

"I can't play on an empty stomach!" Ron retorted, picking up his broom.

Harry sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"Look, let's just eat outside in the stands okay? I'd much rather get some more rest after practice." Harry said, his body wavering, eyes drooping.

Ron looked at him unsurely, and then nodded. He didn't want to ask about why Harry was so out of it until they were in the air. That way, Harry's reputation for grumpiness wouldn't come in a hard hitting Quaffle.

"You know, we don't have to practice…" said Ron.

Harry glared at him through his glasses, their glint making him look sinister.

"I woke up at seven o' clock. On a Sunday. We are going to practice," Harry finished, a sure finality in his voice.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Ron replied, a small hint of fear in is voice. He made his way to the Portrait hole, the fine ends of his broom following behind him.

Harry, being extremely tired, placed a hand on his Firebolt, and mounted it, flying out of the portrait hole, surprising many others in the common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, hey, wait up! You can't fly in school! We'll get points taken away!" Ron said, running down the stairs to catch up with Harry, who was gathering many early birds' attention.

Harry slowed down, until Ron was next to him, his very dead expression having a little more life to it. His green eyes danced with softness, and splotches of playfulness, as if he were remembering something very important, like one of his happy memories. A small smile also crossed his face.

"Since when did Ron Weasley follow school rules? You're beginning to become like Hermione… maybe you'll be worse… probably turned into a bookworm Ronald McDonald," Harry teased.

Ron's face was mixed with confusion, and he looked as if he were deeply insulted.

"I'm not turning into another Hermione! And what on earth is a Ronald McDonald?" he asked, as Harry's pace picked up more.

Harry shook his head in a, 'never mind' way.

"It's our last year here Ron, so you should be breaking the rules just as we all used to. Even Hermione's more daring than you! Plus, every witch and wizard in this building owes their lives to us," Harry urged, using his fame and glory as a weapon.

He turned his head to see Ron flying at height with him, smiling back.

"Yeah…. Yeah you're right. We could tell half the people in here to screw themselves, and they'd clap! Well, you could. I'd probably just get some food thrown at me," Ron said, nodding.

A small yelp was heard, as they zoomed by through the corridor exposed to the Quidditch Pitch. Both turned back around, looking at where the noise came from.

A well built boy stood in the hallway, wearing a Ravenclaw sweatshirt, his hands over his head, as if shielding himself from something.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, lowering himself, hovering two inches above the ground.

The boy looked back up with his dark blue eyes, and shaggy head of dirty blonde hair. He had big eyes that added as a plus feature to his looks, and a not flat, and not pointy nose, that also gave him a good-looking-boy look. He almost had a baby face, though his thick eyebrows aged him, and his hard dark blue eyes doing just the same. His lips curled into a small smile, his brows furrowing, giving him an air of too much confidence, almost like Malfoy, only a less 'evil' kind of confidence.

He stuck out a hand toward Harry, nodding at him.

"Harry Potter, right? It's an honor to meet you. I must thank you for everything you've done –for everybody," he said, paying no notice to Ron.

"Er… well, you're welcome," he replied, shaking the hand. Harry felt strange just then, when their hands met. It felt almost electric- not the good kind. The kind he felt when he first shook Draco Malfoy's hand.

The boy pulled his hand back, nodding.

"I'm sorry- how rude of me, my name is Robert. Robert Stems- new at this school, just have a few siblings along with me. My parents sent me to a school closer to where I lived – Hornsdale Academy-", Ron sniggered at this, "- till I discovered Hogwarts was here," he said proudly.

Ron cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Hogwarts is kinda hard to miss… it's a pretty big school really – it's been all over the news too…" he said, though he meant to mutter it.

Robert, just noticing Ron extended a hand out to him too.

"Oh, yeah, you're that Ron Weasley person! Helped out Harry and all... An honor to meet you too," he said, nodding.

By the looks on his face, Harry could tell Ron was feeling what he'd felt, even though he seemed very happy, and forgot about the whole 'not knowing Hogwarts thing'.

"Yeah, well, you know, hero's life, a tough life," Ron said, smiling and nodding happily.

"Hmm, yeah. Well, I've heard of the famous _trio,_ so, where's Hermione Granger?" Robert asked.

"We're not sure- probably slept in, but we've got to go. It was nice talking to you. See you later," Harry rushed turning his back, hovering away, Ron on his tail.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, at Harry's side.

"Dunno. He's probably just another adoring fan," Harry joked, stopping and getting off his broom. Not wishing to cause anymore problems for himself and others, he shook off the negative feeling he got from that Robert kid.

Harry then shrunk his broom, and placed it into a jean pocket, ready to get into the Great Hall, as Ron did the same.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of those now, don't we?" Ron nudged at Harry's ribs, smiling.

The hall was filled with happy students, and more were to come, seeing as it was early. Many girls were clumped around specific parts of the long tables, chattering away, and waiting for the food to appear. Sure enough, the food did appear, and many began eating.

"Especially the women," Ron continued, "we can have any of these girls here! The wonders of saving the world from the darkest wizard n earth are great!"

Harry returned the comment with a small grin.

"Oh, pancakes! Gotta get some of the elves to pack me some of that," said Ron, licking his lips, rushing off.

As Ron furthered, Harry's smile faded a little.

'_**Yeah. Any of these girls… but I only want one… and you took her away, AND wasted her… git-face…'** _

'_Wait, what the-? No I don't… I don't want any girls** right now**… and Ron is **not** a git face… even if he **did **waste **her**…' _

The mention of elves and the little dream he'd had that night made him think of the one girl he wanted to be with -of which he wasn't so sure of just yet –well, one part of him wasn't so sure yet.

* * *

Robert smiled at himself, his brow furrowing deeper. His younger brother caught up to him, a sixth year Slytherin, panting at his side. 

"So, what's it gonna take for that bucket of Chocolate Frogs?" his brother asked.

Robert rolled his eyes, handing him a key.

"See this key? I'm sure you know where the Quidditch equipment is. You go and get it. See that Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, 'course I do! Don't get why Slytherin hates him so much…" the young blonde replied.

"Shut up, John! I don't need you to talk, I just need you to go and set a bludger on him, got it?" he finished, giving something anyone who saw it would call a Malfoy smirk.

John's big and dark blue eyes that looked identical to his brother's widened a little, guilt already showing.

"I don't know… I mean, Harry Potter's really only done good… I don't wanna hurt him for no reason… and he's not even going out with that girl you like! So what's the point?"

Robert sneered at him.

"You're not a real Slytherin, are you?"

"No, I'm not, and that's only because of you, you obsessive prick! I'm supposed to be the Ravenclaw! And, you made us come to this wretched school just for that stupid girl! You gave our parents a bloody good excuse, 'because of the education and all that rubbish!' And I don't understand what's so special about her either!" John exclaimed.

Robert's face was flushed, but only from his fury, and short-fused temper. He grabbed the neck of his younger brother's T-shirt, and pushed him to the wall, digging the key into the top of his neck.

"First of all, Hermione doesn't like Slytherins, that's why you're there instead. Second of all, she's not stupid! She's the smartest witch in this school, and the only reason that that blasted Potter defeated Voldemort. And, I've liked her since Kindergarten… and I don't understand why she didn't go to Hornsdale…" Robert breathed out, softening.

It was true. Their family was muggle born, and he had attended the same elementary school as Hermione

John looked at him angrily, and annoyed, a look that would've earned him a ticket into Gryffindor, due to his undoubting bravery.

"That's the most stupid excuse I've ever heard. You screwed up our lives just to come here for this bushy haired thing! I had _friends_ their Rob! I _liked_ it at Hornsdale better!" finished John.

Robert looked at him with a moment of sympathy in his eyes. That quickly changed.

"Just do it! Worse things can happen to Potter you know, that's what he gets for being with _MY_ girl anyways. This should be the first sign… to get him to step away from her… because she's mine…" Robert said, reassuring himself.

John grabbed the key from his brother's hand and shoved him back.

"Keep your chocolate frogs, you dirty bastard. You honestly need to go to St. Mungos," he said, scowling.

"Watch it or something bad just might happen to that pretty Ginny Weasley of yours," he retorted, watching his brother give him the finger, then walk away at a quick pace.

'_Not far from now… not long 'till she's mine… and not that damned Harry Potter's…' _

Yes, indeed, this boy needed to go to St. Mungos, all joking and insults aside.

* * *

Beginning to fly out to the pitch, Ron, with two large 'Hogwarts Kitchen' trademarked bags hanging at the end of his broom, flying up to a Gryffindor stand, Harry, lagging behind purposely. 

"Blimey Harry, your Firebolt isn't going upwards very fast today, is it?" Ron smirked, showing off his Nimbus 2004's speed- which was meant to be slower than the Firebolt.

Ron had received the broom as a birthday gift from his now wealthy brothers.

"_Yeah, the model hasn't even been released yet-"_

"_Though it's slightly slower than Harry's Firebolt-" _

"_It's the top from the brand of the Nimbus' company-"_

"_We had lots of connections-" _

"_Which will remain confidential," Fred finished for his brother. _

"_Wow… this is strangely nice of you guys… you didn't have to get me a Nimbus 2004 for my birthday!" Ron exclaimed, running his hands up and down the varnished, cherry wood of the new model. _

"_Well, we thought our baby brother deserved a nice treat after helping the Chosen One defeat You-Know-Wh- Voldemort. But, okay-"_

"_-We'll just take it back then-"_

"_NO! No, it's okay. I'm completely fine with it…" said Ron, smiling yearningly at the broom. He hugged it to his chest, making his brothers move backwards a little. _

"_Okay-" _

"_We'll just-"_

"_-Leave now…" _

"It was actually very 'up' this morning- I mean- what?" Harry asked, hoping Ron didn't hear the first part of his answer, thus avoiding the cause of an unwanted discussion.

"What was that?" Ron said absentmindedly, chewing on a hash brown, standing on the edge of the Gryffindor stand.

"Nothing- I said nothing," Harry replied in relief.

He finally reached the red and gold covered stand, taking a seat at the front-most bench. He watched Ron jump off the ledge, and onto the floor of the stand. He took a seat next to Harry, grabbing the bags of food the kitchen elves had put together for them.

"Fo. Why gig you wahn ko eag ougsige?" Ron tired to say, his mouth stuffed with food.

Harry took a cut half piece of a ham sandwich and began to work on it, biting very slowly, looking at Ron in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked, conjuring up a cup of steaming water, and placing the given tea bag in it.

Ron forced the food down his throat with one big gulp, coughing a little, conjuring up a glass of water for himself. He let out a small sigh of relief and continued.

"Why did you want to eat outside?" he asked, stuffing his face more, shoving bacon into his mouth from one of the _Hogwarts-To-Go: Breakfast_ containers in the bag.

"So we can get right into practicing. After we're done eating," he finished, looking troubled.

"Mmmph," Ron replied, taking another large gulp of water.

"So, did you hear?" the redhead asked after taking another few breaths. Harry took the other half of the sandwich, and began to slowly nibble at it.

"Hear what?"

"You know! Ravenclaw's got a new Seeker. He's supposed to be a deadly one."

"Oh, right, right. Yeah him," Harry said unsurely, having no clue about this new Seeker.

"Yeah, well, when we face Ravenclaw on Friday, be on your guard- though I know we'll beat them. I mean, what's one game of Quidditch compared to defeat You-Know-Wh- Voldemort," Ron exclaimed happily, burping right after.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, completely ignoring all the junk about Quidditch Ron had said first.

The bells from the clock tower tolled, signaling the hour classes began, or owl post deliveries came and time for breakfast for those non early birds.

"Okay, sure. Wait- can you ask while we're flying? That why I can fly the other way if I don't know that answer," said Ron.

"Er, yeah, sure," Harry replied, downing the rest of the now-cold tea.

Both mounted their brooms and began to circle the pitch slowly.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, well, what I want to know is, why did you and Hermione break up?" Harry asked, a small sparkle of hope in his eyes.

'_She told me she broke it off. I just need that clarified…' _

Ron swerved the other way, and Harry caught up with him.

"Oh, come on. Just answer it," he urged, hopeful.

"I don't want to down my man confidence, which really can't happen… but, she dumped me," Ron said reflectively.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I suppose because it was always argued and all. At first, I thought that was what put us together… that whole bit of a love-hate relationship, you know? But, I guess she didn't see it that way… and, I think it was because she saw me flirting with someone else –and I wouldn't call what I was doing flirting at all! That's a rather harsh way to put… what I did," Ron finished, anxiously.

'**_Who would ever flirt against Hermione? I mean, with, I can understand, but against… just not picturing it…'_**

'_Whoa –where'd that come from?' _

"Why would you flirt against Hermione?" Harry blurted out.

"I didn't! Well not really –well, why do you care?" Ron asked suspiciously, his sky blue eyes narrowing.

"I don't! Well, I do, but-"

A large clank was heard.

"Harry, are you saying you fancy Hermione?"

The rustling of chains followed.

"What? No! I'm not saying anything, I was just curious-"

A large thud was heard, going unnoticed by the two now not moving, but hovering in the air.

"Right. Well, if you must know, I am now a happy single man, have gotten over Hermione dumping me, and am free to flirt with whom I wish."

The sound of swish was heard, like when you release and arrow from it's bow, and it slices through the air, making that speedy sound.

"Yeah, well, I was just saying that you shouldn't insinuate anything about my liking Hermione, since she is my best friend!"

It sounded like the murmuring of an impish… thing, coming near.

"She was mine too, and I dated her!"

"So? I'm not you!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The very point that I'm not you! I'd've held on to Hermione if I were you, you know! It's very heard to find girls like her, both beautiful, and incredulously smart!" Harry poured out, getting caught in the moment.

Ron gaped at him, his eyes wide open, his jaw almost reaching the green grass of the Quidditch pitch.

He smirked, his brows furrowing, while Harry's lips stayed pursed together so tight that they made a taut line.

"Well mate, that settles it," Ron began. "You-"

"-I honestly don't, she was your-"

"-fancy-"

"-Seriously, I really don't think I do-"

"-Hermione!"

Harry finally exploded.

"**And would it be so bad if I did!**"

**_WHOOSH  
_**

The Bludger, that'd been released during the two's little chat about Hermione, had hit Harry's head full on, reassuring the fact of a cracked skull.

The raven-haired-wonder fell from his broom, his back to the field, falling too fast for Ron to catch.

"HARRY!" Ron cried, zooming in after the 'bludgered' hero.

Madam Hooch, who happened upon her Quidditch equipment lying at the side of the pitch, ran to it.

"Who used this equipment without my consent – holy snitch!" she exclaimed, as she watched Harry pummel into the ground.

Ron reached the ground and ran towards Harry, kneeling beside him, a puddle of blood beginning to form around his head.

He looked up and saw a head of platinum blonde, and a body of black and green peak out behind a stone column.

When Madam Hooch apparated both she and Harry to the hospital wing, the familiar looking Slytherin broke into a fast run, Ron at his heels.

000000000000000000000

Leaving her food, Ginny stood from her seat at the table, running to Hermione, who was walking unevenly.

She slowed down, and watched the brunette look both ways at the corridor, then turn left, towards the Hospital Wing.

Finally, the redhead caught up with her.

"I knew it! You don't have any menstrual cramps! You're going to see Harry!" Ginny said, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

Hermione's face lit up, and grew pink a little.

"I – well, yes, yes I am. He's one of my best friends, so yes, I do have a right," Hermione said nodding.

"Alright, whatever. You know, I think I'm gonna go back and eat some more. I'll just check on Harry later – you know, give you two some private time…" Ginny joked, her eyebrows rising up and down repetitively.

Hermione stopped as Ginny turned to the doors of the Great Hall.

"He – he doesn't even like me back," Hermione said, practically confessing, while staring at her feet.

Ginny turned slowly, the same smile remaining on her face.

Instead of a deluge of jokes form the redhead, she got a pat on the back.

"Cheer up. I'm sure he does. Well, you can figure that out later – you should probably go see him – might've bled to death by now," the Weasley joked.

Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Hey, one last question – how did it – how was it to –"

"To snog him? Grope him?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed flushed. "To like him - fancy him -like that…" she finished, a little embarrassed.

Ginny smiled again, looking thoughtful.

"I reckon you'll find out soon enough." And with that, she turned to the Great Hall.

Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing, slowly.

"_Gone and done himself in again. He's in the hospital wing, since Malfoy set a bludger on him…" _Hermione remembered.

_'A bludger! What if he is bleeding to death!'_ Hermione thought worriedly, quickening up her pace as she jogged down the hall, all thoughts about the rumors forgotten, only Harry on her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued….

Thanks for reading, and please review if you can.


End file.
